


Shining through the Rain

by LuckyBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Courfeyrac hates the rain.
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: "Sharing your umbrella with them in the rain"





	Shining through the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [Les Amis DCD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostARealHobbit/pseuds/les%20Amis%20DCD)

Courfeyrac loves the rain.

He hates humidity, his hair does too, but he loves the rain. The way it creates a sheen on the pavement, makes the grass glisten, he even enjoys the puddles that he’ll take any excuse to jump in, much to the chagrin of whichever friend he accidentally splashes in the process.

However, that doesn’t mean he likes it when the heavens open at 3pm when the forecast had promised him blue skies and sunny weather all day.While walking down the road with a heavy satchel laden with papers and textbooks without a coat was not the ideal time for this. and after he had a three-hour lecture with the most boring teacher assigned to his course, too.

Today just hasn’t been Courfeyrac’s day, has it?

Sighing, he moves his bag off of his shoulder and over his head to try and protect himself from the rain, when the small drops and splashes around his shoes stop.

Turning, he sees Jehan, smiling in their bright pink anorak, holding a green umbrella covered in sunflower decals above Courfeyrac’s head, smiling at their boyfriend’s predicament.

Wordlessly, Courfeyrac smiles back, returning his bag to its previous position on his shoulder, and takes Jehans hand, kissing the knuckles. Jehan’s hand smell like the lead in their lucky writing pencil and Courfeyrac’s cologne that they wear on anxiety days, when the smell helps to relax the usually bold poet.

As they go, Jehan starts to ramble about their class that morning, about an interesting book they read yesterday, about whether the meeting will end with a bang or a sigh now that their chief has sorted his feelings out with his favourite artist, grinning as they do.

Suddenly, Courfeyrac’s day is a lot better, walking with Jehan to the Musain, swinging their entwined hands between them, bright umbrella keeping both their smiles covered from the storm.


End file.
